


Take a Chance

by darksecret10



Series: The Red String [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksecret10/pseuds/darksecret10
Summary: Kuroo need to takes his chance anyway
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Red String [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421515
Kudos: 28





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> i by no means not good in english. so, forgive me for the mess

Kuroo Tetsuro is romantic guy. he's always been. when he was a kid his parents sometimes act like they're in their own world. for a kid watched those happened wasnt gross kuroo. instead it's awed him. like there's this special thing between them that only both of them knows.

his parents once told him a story about there's 2 normal person who met accidently and feel there's clicked between them. Kuroo often asked his parents to told him about the story again. back then he doesnt realised why. he just like it. but now he thinks again. it might not because the story. it's the way his parents telling the story, like they can feel it, like it's their own story. or maybe thats really theirs.

ever since it's become his own mission to find the person he clicked to. the person who he can share what his parents had with.

in junior high, he started showing the change on his physic. he's taller than most of his fellow. and he doesnt meant to brag but he must say he was one of attractive students at school. So it's no wonder he got a couples confession back then. but since he had his "mission" he rejected them. when his friend Yaku asked him why. Kuroo exictedly told him the reason. good thing Yaku is good friend. he didnt laughed at him instead he told him _"if you're not even try it how would you know?"_ Yaku logic seems right to him. therefore since then when someone confessed to him he accepted them. but before he told his condition. that he'll only try to date them to find if they're the right one. if they're not, They'll gonna end their relationship. of course he's got many response after said it. some is laughed at him for believing that. some mad at him and accuss him just made excuse to be player. but there's also people who fine with it. and with those people Kuroo try to treat them well.

*

it's 3 years after he graduate from uni. Kuroo had stable job as professional photographer. he had beautiful girlfriend. he must says that his life now is close to what he wants. although his current girlfriend isnt someone he feel clicked to. Kuroo still like her.

he met her in his senior year at Uni. his girlfriend stopped him when he walked and asked him bluntly _"is it true you're looking "the right one" for you to love?"_ it's not like it's secret, most of his friends knows it already. heck, it's seems most of people on uni knew it but kuroo doesnt care about it. " _yeah"_ He looked down at the girl. his girlfriend grinned widely then said " _how about i show you that you can even love person even they're not the right one"_ she said it with so much confidence. it brought something inside him and made him grinned back at her and answer _"sure why not"_

it's not like he's gave up his mission completely. but somewhere along the way. he start being rational. there's no saying that he'll eventually met that person, or even that person is the same country as him. who knew maybe that person is in another side of earth. thats why he try not focus on it too much like before and only focus on his current life he had.

but then those incident happened. "the red string". now most people seems focus to find their right one. even the one who makes fun of him, even his girlfriend. or ex now. she just said _"i want find my soulmate too. i think it would be wonderful to be together with them"_ Kuroo want argue thats not her opinion about it back then but he only nodded and said _"it's okay"._ they broke up after that.

*

The first time kuroo met tsukishima kei was before the incedent happened. it's not met per se. it's just Kuroo saw him. he had another work to take a shoot for ads. when he walked passing one of the studio. he doesnt know why but he stopped walking and glanced inside. there in studios Tsukishima had his picture taken probably for a mags. he watched how Tsukihima moved to changes his pose and cant help but mesmerized by him. dont get him wrong, it's not the first time Kuroo saw beautiful models but there's something in Tsukishima that made him cant take his eyes off him. if it werent for his asistant called him. he might stay there until the end.

The second time Kuroo met Tsukishima was when he was signed to take his picture. this time was happened after the incident. 2 months after he broke up. He was excited when 2 weeks before he got called that he's gonna be photographer for monthly mags cover and the models would be Tsukishima. because he remember Tsukishima, the model he saw few months before. ever since that day, he feel like Tsukishima is everywhere. he kept saw the guy in tv, mags, ads. but never met again in real. thats why he's so excited to be able met the guy again and to be able take his picture this time.

Kuroo was preparing his stuff for the day in studio when there's a new voice he never heard before but somehow already felt familiar, greeted him. Kuroo suddenly felt nervous he doesnt even know why. he turned around saw Tsukishima bow at him try to be polite. so, Kuroo did the same. while he did it though he saw something that he really doesnt expect to happened anymore. there, on Tsukishima's ring finger is a red string. a red string that attached to his own. Kuroo takes sharp breathe. cant believe what he saw. a little cough bring him back from shock. Kuroo just realised that Tsukishima held his hand out. he must just introduce himself. Kuroo takes Tsukishima's hand and introduce himself too. after that Tsukishima went to changing his clothes and touch up. Kuroo's leg feel weak so he just squat down. finally it clicked, why he cant take his eyes from Tsukishima the first time he saw him, why he feel excited to met the guy again, or why suddenly he felt nervous when he's close to him. Tsukishima is the one. Tsukishima is his soulmate. _"holy shit"_

the same night, after he's done. Kuroo decided to went to his usual bar, to celebrate. it's not like he had knew Tsukishima more. the guy actually seems serious but Kuroo can see it's not always like that. he had feeling that behind those thick wall there's another version Tsukishima. the one he can share to someone he trust enough. and Kuroo hope he'll be on that list soon.

Kuroo just had his first glass when there's loud noise near him. he glance at table not too far from him there's 5-6 people at that table and Kuroo shook his head. envy, because it's been awhile since the last time he's hangout with his friends. maybe they should meet up soon so he can tell them this good news.

"so Bokuto, i heard that you finally saw the red ring?" it's not like Kuroo wanted to eavesdropped. they just talk really loud that he cant help overheard them.

the guy who been asked answer "yes"

the other guy asked "are you gonna find them then? your fated pair?"

the guy, Bokuto (Kuroo assumed) laughed "No way, i dont care about it that much. told you i more believe that i can love whoever i want"

"Tsukishima agree with that?" Kuroo felt his heart stopped hearing that name. _no, please_ Kuroo begged. to who? he doesnt know. he just hope the Tsukishima they talked about wasnt the same as the one who been occupied his mind for the past weeks.

"of course. speak of the devil there he is. Tsukki!" Kuroo never expect he'll felt this scared. but he is now. he slowly turn his head toward door. keep praying inside. but right when Kuroo look at Tsukishima. HIS Tsukishima. he can hear his heart broken to pieces. suddenly their eyes met. Tsukishima looked surprised first but then he nodded at him and went to his boyfriend. Kuroo felt he might cry right there thats why he left the bar right away.

The third time Kuroo met Tsukishima was when they have another project together. few months after the last one. it's shame to admit but he still hasnt get over it. but he's try to be professional. so when Tsukishima arrived, Kuroo approached the guy and greeted him first. _"hey, tsukishima looking forward to work with you again"_. the moment their eyes met, kuroo smile disappeared for a sec. _"yeah, me too kuroo-san. please excuse me"_ answer him and then tsukishima left. Kuroo watch Tsukishima walked away. something is off. Kuroo can felt it. it might not showing since Tsukishima is good at covering his emotion. but Kuroo aware of it. He's started to worried.

thankfully the photoshoot went well. and Tsukishima still amazed Kuroo. because despited the change in him Tsukishima barely made mistake. his picture result was great too. after they've cleaned up. one of the guy suggested for them to dinner together. so, all the staff and models went together.

Kuroo sat not too far from Tsukishima. while he ate and talked with Mika from make up team he cant help but glanced at Tsukishima. The guy sat there quietly try to look invicible.

"you need to cheer up kei" kuroo overheard sugawara, Tsukishima's manager talked. "maybe you'll find your other one too" continue him.

suga hadnt said it so loud. it's just because kuroo try to focus what they're talked about that he heard it. Kuroo brows furrowed _so thats what it is_. he sighed then glanced at Tsukishima again, surprised to find that his eyes already on him. Kuroo diverted his eyes felt shame and guilty. he heard the sound of chair moving and looked up. only to find tsukishima walked out to balcony. Kuroo sighed and followed him.

"i'm sorry" Kuroo said after he stand next to Tsukishima

"for what? eavesdropping or the fact i just broke up?" Tsukishima sound angry

there's silence before Kuroo said "the first one"

"so you're admitted that you've been eavesdropping our conversation Kuroo-san?"

"ah.. yes. i'm sorry it's rude-"

"it is" Tsukishima cut him.

"i'm really sorry"

Kuroo heard him sighed "it's fine. it's not a secret actually. people just havent found out" even without looking at Tsukishima, Kuroo can heard the sadness in his voice. Kuroo wanted so much to comfort him. to held him. so Tsukishima can feel better. but he knows he cant do that.

They stay in silence before Tsukishima spoke again "i'm sorry if i might like get ahead myself. but Kuroo-san, are you interest in me?" finally Tsukishima turned and looked at him.

kuroo didnt answer for a seconds debating if he should tell the truth or not. but he think it's not right to lie to Tsuksihima. so he admitted it "am i that obvious?" Kuroo smile bitterly knew what will comes next.

"not really" Kuroo watch Tsukishima looked down "but Kuroo-san, i'm sorry, i really cant accept your feeling, nor i looking for relationship right now. so, i hope you dont mind"

like he said Kuroo already expected what comes next but to heard it right from Tsukishima still hurted him.

Kuroo take a deep breathe, _it's fine_ he try to tell himself. _Tsukishima still hurt, still brokenhearted, he need space. give him that. next time, let's try again next time_

"yeah it's fine" Kuroo rubbed his nape "i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable"

Tsukihisma hummed in returned. there's no concolation for his sorry. Kuroo felt like he just got rejected again. "i'm sorry but i have to excuse myself because i have early schedule tomorrow i need to leave now"

"Ok" Kuroo watched Tsukishima walked away, talked with sugawara and then leave the room. "i need cigarratte" whisper him.

*

Kuroo meet Tsukishima again on one of mags company anniversary party. not only the employer who got invited but also the photographers and models that have been work with them got invited.

Kuroo been talking with a model he had worked before when he saw Tsukishima walked in. it's been a year since their talked that night. one long year without Kuroo meet the other. it's like fate wanted it that way. Kuroo got project for 6 months at famous mags in london. after that he takes work while travel around. just two weeks ago he got back.

as for Tsukishima, Kuroo still keeps on tabs of him. the first time the news that he and bokuto broke up it's hectic for some quite times. but Tsukishima and Bokuto handle it with calmed thats why the news not last that long. he also join fashion show on NYC, Paris, and China for famous brand. and not long ago he just become ambassador for one of well known watch brand in japan. Kuroo cant help but feel proud of him.

Kuroo watch Tsukishima excuse himself from the other models he talk to and walk outside. just like before Kuroo decide to follow him.

"it's cold here you know" Kuroo watch Tsukishima's back. there's no flinch. no sign that he surprised. like he knew Kuroo will follow him. so he just waited

"hello to you too Kuroo-san" Tsukishima only turn his head a little to look at him before look away again.

Kuroo hums as reply and walk to stand beside him again. they stay quiet for awhile, enjoying the chill night. Kuroo inhale, prepare himself. _do it now_

"so" Kuroo let out his breathe that he's been holding "would you let me now?" his heart start pouding fast. he's nervous. but the guy he asked the question only look at him confussed. Kuroo sighs blame him for being not clear "what i mean is to get close to you and get you know better in order to date you. would you let me do that?" Kuroo face Tsukishima and give him his nervous smile.

Tsukishima looks like he try to process what he just saying before he looking away "how are you sure i'm not in relationship with someone else now, Kuroo-san?"

of course Kuroo doesnt know, He try to stalk the guy social media but Tsukishima is petty toward post something other than work, he cant find a clue on it. and there's no news about he's dating someone right now or not either. but he want to take his chance. again. maybe for the last time. because if Tsukishima already found someone he loved there's no way Kuroo will force him to be with him. so, he makes a bet with himself. if Tsukishima is free, he'll try all he can to get him. but if he's not, he'll walk away for real.

Kuroo been fighting with his mind when he heard sneer beside him. Kuroo look at Tsukishima who still look at the view infront of them.

"Why?" Tsukishima break the silence "it's been a year" Tsukishima might not answer him but Kuroo get the hint. Tsukishima still single, it's also had meaning there's posibility that Tsukishima allow him. it seems now depends on what his answer is.

Kuroo gulp afraid if he tell the truth Tsukishima will run away. but he had tell the real reason now. slowly he held out his left hand infront of him "This" Kuroo glance at Tsukishima. Tsukishima who as smart as how he look widen his eyes. seems he got what Kuroo means.

"you mean.."

"yes" Tsukishima recover from his shock and control his expression again. Kuroo smile, he takes back his hand "i know you're someone who prefer to love whoever they want instead what fate choose for you. but me on the other hand, i've always want to be with someone who meant to be mine, my other half" Kuroo hear Tsukishima sneer again, but this time more like he's teasing him instead mocking him. "i know, im being unrealistic. but thats how i see my parents. it's like they made for each other. i want to have what they have too" Tsukishima still silent so Kuroo continue "the first time i saw you, i dont know if you feel it too or not. but i feel something like pull me to you. i stand outside studio for awhile watching your picture being taken. wishing it was me who took those picture. back then i just thought that i must mesmerize by you because you're beautiful model, thats all. i never try to think to much since i still had my girlfriend when thats happened"

"you left your girlfriend who been with you for someone who you barely knew?" Tsukishima finally speak. there's a bit mad? anger? disappointed? on his voice, Kuroo cant pinpoint it

"No" he clarify "She's the one who left me" Kuroo shrug

"ah. i'm sorry"

"dont be. it's in the past" they went back to silent for few second "anyway, right after that, i dont know why but suddenly i can see you anywhere. not like i have halucination. more like when i turn the tv, there's you in ads, when i walk outside i saw your poster everywhere, when i work for mags there's always you in it. like something want makes me aware of your precense. then we had work together. it excited me to finally meet you. finally able to take your picture. when we're finally met and i saw how our string attached to each other finally it all clicked to me. you should know, i almost gave up on the idea of meet my right one but then you appeared right before me. i'm so happy"

"to be honest with my personality i really want to flirt with you right there"

"werent you do that back then?" Kuroo choke, surprised that Tsukishima remember his failed attempted to flirt.

"yeah im sorry for that embarrassing attempt" when Kuroo hear Tsukishima scoff then chuckle a little. it like the weight in his heart being lifted. "then we met again at bar. before you came. bokuto, if you dont mind me saying his name. was talked with his friends about the red string and how he wants to love whoever they want. when i heard that i had no complaint. everyone had their own preferrence. but then your names comes up. i really really hope it wasnt you. but then you show up. right then i knew i should give up" just remembering it still hurt him a little. Tsukishima hums in response.

"then we met again and you're hurting. the reason i follow you that night not because i want makes a move on you and takes my chance. no, i just want comfort you but i knew i cant do that either. instead i make you uncomfortable. i'm still sorry for that"

Tsukishima pause before he sighs "it's fine"

Kuroo smile hearing Tsukishima replies "thats why, i want to take my chance now if you let me. i want to see and feel what kind of love my parents had with you. so, if you dont mind i want to fight for it. my right place by your side. be it in your life or in your heart. i really want to try it"

there's silence. Kuroo's heart pounding so fast. he's nervous, each second Tsukishima's silent. each hope disappear.

"i'm not an easy person to be with, you know" it's not question, it's statement. but it's enough for Kuroo. he let out the breathe that he doesnt even realised he's been holding. Kuroo looks up and find Tsuksihima's face a bit flush. he's not sure if its because the cold wind or because he's shy. but it's enough to makes Kuroo's heart start pounding fast now for good reason. he cant stop himself from grin so wide.

"it's fine. you dont know how stubborn i can be" Tsukishima shaking his head with his mouth slightly curl up. the tension disappeared now finally Kuroo can be more himself around the other guy "so next saturday gonna be our first date?"

"hm.. i'm not sure about that" he doesnt know if Tsukishima really try to remembering his schedule or pretending it but he doesnt mind. now Kuroo get a green light from Tsukishima there's no way he'll give up.

"how about friday? or sunday? or monday"

Tsukishima shaking his head again "I already regret this now. i should have known you're annoying"

"hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> that's the end. for real. lmao
> 
> is the ending not to your satisfaction? well, i cant think anymore thats why it's ended like that. i hope you still enjoy it tho hehe ^^


End file.
